jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Rohan Kishibe
Hm, the formatting of the tabs are different from the other main characters. For now, it would be great to keep it, but which tab formatting would be preferrable? TriNiSette (talk) 20:48, July 31, 2012 (UTC) I was testing out the other tab format on Rohan since he didn't have it implemented yet, so you guys can decide which one would be better. I'd like to use the new one, but the current code i added doesnt have the color for the non-selected tabs yet, but it'll be added. MetallicKaiser (talk)02:10, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Oh, so you added the new parent tab template to the wiki? Sounds good. Just to make sure, Rohan's has new pages for the parent tab, right? Where is the page with the template? TriNiSette (talk) 02:36, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Here it is, http://jjba.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Parent_Tab_Template MetallicKaiser (talk) 02:54, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Got it. Thanks. I'll review the code a little. Should I link it to my blog? I don't want something that completely sabotaged all the character boxes a while ago though. TriNiSette (talk) 04:13, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Go ahead. Were the characters boxes fixed? I don't see any problems. MetallicKaiser (talk) 04:25, August 1, 2012 (UTC) I don't think they are. Plus, is there a Protect category that we can add to them? TriNiSette (talk) 04:57, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Not sure, only way i know is to put each character infobox into it's own template, and then protect that template page. MetallicKaiser (talk) 05:45, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Finally, I observe my admin powers and realize that I can protect things! >:O XD TriNiSette (talk) 06:41, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Yeah lol. Using the protect option would ban the entire page, i was jsut suggesting a way of only protecting the infoboxes. The closest I know that would be relevant is ..., which only makes it so that the aspect of the page requires source mode editing, which is useless since the template is already in source mode. But banning the entire template to only experienced users isn't a bad idea. It works as a decent failsafe. TriNiSette (talk) 09:08, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Should we switch Rohan's page back to the same template as the other JoJo's? We will have to create an introduction page and link them all to a single mother page, but it's neater and the formatting seems to be preserved. Not to mention that the template will show up on every page as is the purpose of its ease of accessibility, instead of just the first. What do you guys think? TriNiSette (talk) 01:56, September 10, 2012 (UTC) That's fine. There wasn't really any point to the 2nd template aside from testing. I agree that it's alot more useful when it comes to placing the nvigation boxes and such. MetallicKaiser (talk) 02:50, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Name meaning? In Sindarin, the name Rohan means "land of horses", while in Hindi it means "ascending". What do the Kanji in Rohan's name mean, if they don't match the Sindarin or Hindi meanings of his name?Tokoyami no Nietzsche (talk) 08:55, December 8, 2019 (UTC)